A Kiss For Your Tears
by NikiChan101
Summary: So Kagome rejects Inu's feelings.He then goes to Sess and finds more than what he was looking for.
1. Chapter 1

A Kiss For Your Tears

Author's Note: Hi, I am NikiChan101 and I am new to this site. I decided to upload my first story and I'm really nervous about it. Please, be gentle in your criticism and let me know where I can improve and whatever. Also I screwed up Sesshoumaru's character a bit to fit the story. There will be OOC, and kind of a AU. Rated T I guess for kissing.

Disclaimer: I, NikiChan101, do not own the Inuyasha series, game, or any other paraphernalia related to it. All of my characters are the courtesy of Rumiko Takahashi(?) and her brilliant thoughts.

here goes nothing...

Inuyasha took a deep breath. His vision had become blurred from his tears and he had no idea where he was. Reaching a clawed hand up, he wiped his eyes and looked around. He was in the middle of a forest, somewhere in his brother's territory. "Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome's shrill voice pierce the air. "Inuyasha get your butt out here!" "You should do as the Lady Kagome asks Inu!" Again he heard Kagome's voice, but it was mixed with the voice of the monk, Miroku. He sniffed the air and judged how far the group was. Then suddenly he broke into an all out sprint. He ran as far as he could from those scents of his group, and straight into his brother's scent. The smell of pine, soil, and just plain Sesshoumaru enveloped him. He sniffed the air and became drunk off of the scent. Images filled his head and he found himself making a wanton sound. "Aw, who am I kidding. He doesn't want me and neither does that wench Kagome." He could fill tears in his eyes again. After all of the hate that his brother had shown him, he turned to Kagome for love, yet she rejected him to. So he ran, unknowingly toward his brother. During some time he had started crying as he ran, now he had sunk onto the ground beneath a tree and sat there looking depressed. "Nobody wants me. Heck, even Kirara doesn't want me. Then there's him. That no good, heartless bastard." Inuyasha huffed. Suddenly a beautiful baritone voice said, "Then there's who otouto?" Inuyasha, not even bothering to look up mumbled something incoherent. Sesshoumaru smirked. Yasha didn't even recognize that it was him. He smirked even more at the nickname that he gave Inuyasha. Stepping into the clearing he strode towards Inuyasha and stood staring at his head. "Then there's who otouto?" Silence. He frowned at Inuyasha. Yanking the Inu up by his arm, he roughly slammed him into a tree. Inuyasha fought back tears as he felt the wood grind through his haori and into his back. "Answer this Sesshoumaru now, or else this Sesshoumaru will sever your limbs." His voice was calm, but the anger in those golden orbs scared Inuyasha. He was so vunerable right now. He wanted to fight back. Kami knows he did, but he just didn't have the energy. "Then there's you", he said with his voice breaking as he looked back at his aniki. Sesshoumaru said nothing, but held him in the air nonetheless. _The Inu is weak, dominate him now. Besides, isn't that why he's here now. _Sesshoumaru's inner youkai spoke to him, urging him to dominate the pup. Then Inuyasha's voice cut through his youkai's voice. "Please, Aniki, if we have no more business allow me to leave your territory. Please, I don't have the will to fight with you today." Inuyasha's eyes were tearing up again. Sesshoumaru looked at him and saw the tears glistening around his brother's eyes. "This Sesshoumaru does not do what a mere half-breed begs him to do." He used his free hand to flip his silver-white hair. "Besides you look pitiful and this Sesshoumaru wishes to know why." Inuyasha hardly dared believe it. His brother, the man who spoke in third person, the demon who despised humans, actually cared about how he felt. Then he remembered the pain Sesshoumaru showed him. "Why even waste my breath on telling you. You ain't never cared before, so why should you care now?" Sesshoumaru grew angry at the remark. "Because you invade my lands and assault my senses with the signals of your demise. Therefore you owe this Sesshoumaru a reason." Inuyasha sighed. Looking at his brother's armored shoulder he said,"You never cared about me before. So when I left and joined up with the miko and company, I thought I had found love. The wench, Kagome led me on to believe that she actually cared for I expressed my feelings towards her, she turned me down so harshly that she actually brought tears to my eyes. No one has ever done that before, except you. I tried to run from the group but ended up here, with you. But I didn't think you would care so I planned to keep moving on when I felt better." His voice faltered as he said the last sentence. Sesshoumaru listened to the story before smirking. Letting his brother stand on his own feet, he placed a hand on his brother's chin. Tilting it up towards his face, he brought his face closer and stared at his brother. "Foolish otouto, you don't think that this Sesshoumaru truly hates you?" Inuyasha swallowed. "If I truly hated you, do you think I would listen to your complaints or even touch you. I never lay hands on anyone beneath me unless I plan to kill them." Inuyasha swallowed again and looked at his brother. He didn't care about the tears that streaked his face. "Well it's kinda hard to tell someone likes you when they constantly fight you and belittle you!" He didn't even realize that he had screamed. Sesshoumaru reached up and stroked his otouto's hair, as he gently wiped tears from his eyes. Kissing his forehead he said,"I do not deny that I have done you wrong, but I never hated you. Forgive me otouto if I ever made it seem that way." He kissed Inuyasha's lips. "I did not mean to hurt you with my actions." He kissed Inuyasha again. "I do not mean to hurt you with the names." He kissed him again. "I apologize for turning you away." With every kiss, he asked for forgiveness from Inuyasha. Looking up at Sesshoumaru with tears in his eyes,Inuyasha said,"I forgive you Aniki. I forgive you for everything. And forgive me for my insolence and how I provoked you to do all those thi-" Sesshoumaru placed a finger to his lips. "Lastly otouto I offer you a kiss for your tears." With that he placed a final kiss on Inuyasha's lips. Hearing his group get closer, Inuyasha's face took on a saddened look. "Do not look that way otouto. Your group approaches and you must leave. But I will find you again. This Sesshoumaru always finds what he's looking for." "Promise Aniki?", Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the Inu's cheek. Nuzzling his face against his, Sesshoumaru smiled. "Hai otouto." Just as Inuyasha's pack burst into the clearing, Sesshoumaru put on his normal facade of iciness. He began walking out of the clearing when a poorly aimed arrow hit the tree near him. "What are you doing here Sesshoumaru", Kagome questioned. Flipping his hair he replied,"This Sesshoumaru does not need to explain himself to you. And you should be wary that you are in this Sesshoumaru's territory. Do not forget yourself Miko lest you wish for death to come unto you." Flipping his hair again, he left the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

A Kiss For Your Tears

Author's Note: So thanks to RedOnyxMoon(?) for helping me out. I really appreciate you giving me criticism. I hope I do better this time. Feel free to give me more. Also anyone else who reads is welcome to give me constructive criticism.

Extra: Umm...I'm going to try to explain why Sesshoumaru acted the way that he did to Inuyasha and hopefully I can make the enviorment and setting of my story more clear. This chapter is kind of about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha might make a cameo appearance.

CHAPTER 2

Sesshoumaru sat in Rin Garden. Of all the various gardens that Sesshoumaru's castle had, this was his favorite. He liked the daisies and sunflowers that grew there. They reminded him of Rin and her happy spirit. He took a daisy into his hand and twirled it. It was a little damaged but beautiful, much like Rin...and his otouto. The daisy was very much like his otouto. His baby brother was damaged because of face took on a cold look as he remembered the damage that he had caused Inuyasha.

_Flashback: Inuyasha cried as Sesshoumaru pinned the boy to a tree. He slowly squeezed his hand tighter around Inuyasha's neck, depriving him of air. Inuyasha grabbed his aniki's arm and looked at Sesshoumaru with true fear in his eyes. Sesshoumaru saw his eyes but didn't care. He squeezed tighter until the boy couldn't breathe at all. Sesshoumaru watched him twitch against the tree until he dropped him. Sesshoumaru examined his work. The Inu had a bruise around his neck, a lightly swollen black eye, and cuts adorned his face. Not to mention the possible concussion or broken bones that he may have had. "Petty half-breed." He turned and walked off. (flashback over)_

Allowing the daisy to fall from his hand, Sesshoumaru laid his head against the tree. "No wonder he thinks I hate him." Sesshoumaru sighed. But why? Why did he attempt to kill the Inu everytime he saw him? Was it anger? "No it couldn't be anger. My otouto was rarely around me then. So what was it that caused this Sesshoumaru to be so violent towards him?" He thought for a minute before the answer hit him. That word he had been trying to avoid, that was the entire reason he did Inuyasha the way that he did. He attacked Inuyasha because he was jealous. He was jealous because his father had did all he could for Inuyasha while he simply let Sesshoumaru fend for himself. But did his father not show him attention as well, albeit not alot.

A tiny part of Sesshoumaru understood why his father had given more attention to Inuyasha. His father had known that life would be hard for his halfling son. The child would be wanted by neither race of youkai or humans. He would forever be alienated. "So my father wanted to cushion him from the world. And he expected me to help out to." Even though Sesshoumaru knew why his father had protected Inuyasha, he was still jealous. But inside of the jealously, he felt bad for the Inu as well as guilty. He vowed to protect and to love his otouto. He vowed to appease to his otouto for the hurt that he was responsible for. He would cushion him from the world with his love and prove to the Inu that he loved him more than anybody or anyone ever could. "On this Sesshoumaru's honor, do I bestow and fufill this vow."


	3. Chapter 3

A Kiss For Your Tears

Author's Note: Okay so I'm going to try to discuss Inuyasha and his reaction towards Kagome that differs from the pack. Feel free to let me know how I did.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any paraphernalia, characters, etc. associated with Inuyasha. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and respective creators.

P.S.: We are starting a day after Inuyasha speaks with Sesshoumaru.

It was evening time, and after a day of argument,Inuyasha and his pack had decided that they were going to stay in Sesshoumaru's territory for a while. Well, it was more of Inuyasha deciding and the group agreeing with him. Inuyasha had wanted to stay as close to his aniki as had been a full day since Sesshoumaru had told Inuyasha that he loved him and actually didn't hate him. Not to mention those wonderful kisses that he received from Sesshoumaru. He touched his lips in remembrance. "I hate that he had leave", Inuyasha sadly remarked. "Hate that who had to leave Yasha?" Kagome had overheard what Inuyasha had said and was curious as to who he was talking about. "None of your business miko wench. Tend to the food and stop your yapping,"Inuyasha said coldly. He turned towards Kagome and stared at her. She shivered as she saw the eerie resemblance of his face to that of his brother's. Nodding, Kagome started back at what she was doing.

Miroku,Shippo, and Kirara noticed the Inu's coldness toward Kagome and turned towards Sango. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed something to them. Miroku sighed. "What's bugging you", Shippo asked. Miroku sighed again. "Nothing except that Inuyasha seems to be a little angry at Lady Kagome. Usually they get along. But every since yesterday he hasn't spoke to her, and now that he has he doesn't sound to pleased with her." Shippo rubbed Kirara's fur and said,"Well that's a lover's spat for ya." Miroku nodded, but inside he knew there was more to it than that.

Some time had passed and the food was done. Everyone had gathered around Kagome waiting to be fed. Everyone except Inuyasha. Kagome administered everyone's food before taking up a bowl and walking to Inuyasha. He was sitting with his back to the group underneath a tree. Inuyasha had been stroking his hair with his fingers and smiling. Kagome figured he was in better mood now. "Inuyasha I brought you so-." Inuyasha turned to her quickly and growled. Kagome dropped the bowl and walked back to the group shakily. She was scared when he had growled but didn't want everyone to know what had happened, so she sat down and started a conversation with Shippo on what he had done that day with Kirara.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had stood up and kicked the bowl out of the way. He growled at the noodles before walking out of the clearing. Miroku sighed and hoped the Inu didn't plan on doing anything stupid.

Inuyasha looked back at the group before he headed off into the forest. He walked along a random path as he searched for his brother's scent. He stopped walking and frowned. His aniki was going to visit him, but perhaps not now. He sighed. "Hopefully he visits me soon. I miss him. He kissed two fingers and held them out to the open air. Sadly, he turned and headed back to his group.

It was dark when Inuyasha made it back to the clearing. Everyone was inside of a sleeping bag and Kirara had curled up around Shippo. Miroku was the only one who leaned against a tree. Inuyasha sensed that he was asleep and gently shook him. "Miroku, wake up." Inuyasha shook the monk until he opened his eyes. "Inuyasha where have you been. I tried to wait up for you but couldn't." Inuyasha smiled. At least someone's affection was genuine in the group. "You didn't have to, but thanks." Miroku smiled. "I know, but I couldn't bear to let you wander of by yourself and be in possible danger." Inuyasha nodded his head. "Thank you Miroku. You're a true friend. Now get some sleep buddy." Miroku nodded while yawning. He drunkenly staggered to his sleeping bag before landing on top of it and falling into instant sleep.

"It is not nice to make friends worry otouto." A baritone voice softly broke the silence. Inuyasha turned his head to see Sesshoumaru standing behind him. The moon illuminating his already bright hair, Sesshoumaru looked like an angel. Inuyasha ran to Sesshoumaru throwing his hands around his neck. "Aniki. You came." Sesshoumaru buried his face in Inuyasha's hair. "This Sesshoumaru always finds what he's looking for." Inuyasha smiled. "Aniki how did you know that I was here?" Sesshoumaru disentangled himself from the Inu. "I wouldn't dare let you leave my senses. But first, I need to speak to you about something." Inuyasha cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy. "It's about our conversation yesterday. You do know that I love you right?" Sesshoumaru touched the Inu's cheek. Inuyasha nodded vigourously. "Well I feel that I should tell you why I treated you the way that I did." Inuyasha played with his aniki's hair. Without looking up he said, " You really don't have to. But if you want to, go ahead." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. "So you don't care that I was jealous of you?" Inuyasha braided a lock of Sesshoumaru's hair before undoing it. "Not really. I had nothing for you to be jealous of. And anyway, who was it that said dwelling on past actions is a surefire way to get you hurt?" Sesshoumaru smirked. Inuyasha smiled.

Sesshoumaru stroked the Inu's face. "I have to go, but I will visit you later. And here's a gift for you." Sesshoumaru produced a thin chain with a fang on it. "It is my fang. I lost it when I was young in a training battle. It has my scent on it and it is a part of me." Inuyasha took the chain, holding it and admiring the fang. "Thank-you Sess. I wish I had something to give you back." Sesshoumaru nuzzled his nose against the Inu's. "You owe me nothing but your love." With that Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha's forehead and headed away with a final brush of his fingertips against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha watched him leave. He smiled and thanked Kami.


	4. Chapter 4

A Kiss For Your Tears

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and let me know of some areas in which I could improve. I tried to PM everyone and let them know I appreciated their criticism. If I missed anyone I apologize. Again, constructive criticism is invited.

P.S.: We are starting at the point after Inuyasha receives the fang from Sesshoumaru.

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this?

It was now dawn and Inuyasha was still wide awake. He just couldn't believe that his brother had actually given him a gift. He rubbed the fang in remembrance of last night. "I hate that he had to leave again. He never stays long though anyway." Inuyasha breathed in deeply. His eyes wondered to the camp and he observed everyone who slept there.

_Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sango. _Inuyasha counted them off in his head. He didn't even bother to speak of Kagome. It was bad enough that she tainted the physical world, but Inuyasha vowed to never let her impurities invade his mental world. "Nope, I would never let that happen." Inuyasha looked at Kagome's back. "At least not again." He touched Sesshoumaru's fang before tucking it into his haori.

...

It was now noon time, and everyone was up and bustling about. Shippo was busy playing with a ball that Kagome had brought him from her era,Kirara was chasing a butterfly, and Sango and Kagome were preparing a noon time meal. But amidst all the hustling and shuffling, Miroku and Inuyasha had slipped off for a relaxing bath before they ate.

Inuyasha and Miroku left the clearing and after a quick minute of searching, found a forest path that was consistent and easy to remember. Inuyasha used his sense of smell to locate a nice river and waterfall with ample place to undress in modesty.

Miroku took off his robes and headed into the water first. Inuyasha though, was a bit more shy. He blushed and turned his head when Miroku first began to undress. He didn't feel it was right for him to look at Miroku, nor for him to look at Inuyasha. The monk noticed the Inu's blushing and quickly immersed himself in the water. _What is up with him today. One day he's lovestruck,next he's sad,now he's all blushy._ The monk shook his head. Good thing that Inuyasha didn't know what he was thinking. Turning his back to Inuyasha, Miroku began to wash himself.

Inuyasha blushed as he watch Miroku's head sink beneath the water. For some reason, all he could see was Sesshoumaru. He shook his head to clear his mind of Sesshoumaru and quickly undressed. Then he took off to the river and quickly immersed himself in the river before the monk could turn around.

Both boys finished bathing in silence. Now they both sat upon rocks and let their feet move with the current. Miroku kept staring at Inuyasha with a look of worry. He wanted to ask Inuyasha so badly what had happened between him and his older brother. But he didn't know what to say. Inuyasha ended up breaking the silence. "Miroku what are you looking at?" Miroku nearly jumped. "Ummm...nothing. Just the current. It has an irregular pattern, doesn't it?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders before saying,"I guess. I've never really noticed it." Miroku nodded his head in acknowledgement.

They were quiet once more. And once again, Miroku was staring at Inuyasha. The Inu sighed. _This is starting to get weird,_Inuyasha thought. "Miroku what are you staring at?" Miroku sighed. He had better ask the Inu his question now. It's going to be hard for him to get another chance like this. "Nothing. Look, I have a question." Inuyasha tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and smiled. "What is it?" Miroku nervously smiled back. "Uhh...well I was wondering what exactly happened between you and Sesshoumaru."

Silence. Miroku looked at Inuyasha. The Inu's face was a bit hard to read. "But you don't have to. Secret moments shared between brothers should be private", the monk added quickly. Inuyasha smiled. "Secret moments no. Intimate moments yes. Sesshoumaru and I simply had a talk and he told me some things that made me feel so good. Though if I tell you about what he said, you might think I'm crazy." Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I would never think that about you. We're friends and yes you have quirks, but crazy is a different element." Inuyasha smiled.

They were silent once more. "Miroku, Sesshoumaru said that he loved me. But not like brotherly love. He says he loves me more like a lover. Not only that but he gave me a gift last night." Miroku was surprised. He swallowed and looked around confused. He was well aware of marriage customs among youkai, but Sesshoumaru saying that he loved someone was to much for the monk. "Inuyasha, are you sure he said that. I mean the guy practically beat the snot out of you for 100+ years and you actually believe he loves you?" Inuyasha nodded. "You are a naive pup if you actually believe that. You're a half breed for sure, but a half brain is something that I know you're not."

For the fifth time all was silent. Inuyasha had a sad look on his face. Miroku meanwhile, wore a cold look. They both stared at nothing. Or rather they looked at eachother, but neither could bring themselves to give a damn about the other's feelings. Then Inuyasha stood up. Turning to look at Miroku, Inuyasha said, "Don't you dare say anything else about Sesshoumaru. I swear to Kami that I will rip your vocal chords from your throat and wear them as a belt. Sesshoumaru would never say anything that wasn't true. Especially not to me." Inuyasha then stepped from the river. His long hair hid his face and the tears that threatened to flow. He dressed himself quickly and then turned to Miroku. "Find your own way back. I refuse to walk a path beside a traitor. After what Kagome did, I expected not only Sesshoumaru, but you to have my back. Guess hanging around certain people can define who you are."

With those words, Inuyasha left the waterfall. He walked for a while before falling to his knees. He couldn't bear to return back to that hateful group of his. Even though Shippo, Sango, and Kirara weren't to blame, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that they were secret traitors as well. But there was also the fear that Miroku's words could be true. What if was all a ploy? Inuyasha wiped his tears. He had to find out if Sesshoumaru really meant what he said. The Inu had been alone all his life almost. He was willing to be alone to protect his heart if he had to, but he didn't wish to be alone if someone actually wanted to be there for him. He would move on if Sesshoumaru told him to, but if his aniki told him that his words were genuine, he would embrace that as well. As a matter of fact, he was hoping that Sesshoumaru would tell him that his feelings were genuine.


	5. Chapter 5

A Kiss For Your Tears

Author's Note: Wowza, I am really getting into this fanfic. And it's just my first one. If I get writer's block I am so going to die immediately. Anyway hope you like this chapter. It's all about Sesshoumaru and how he is changing.

P.S.: Do I need to keep putting up where we start or leave off at? If I do please let me know.

Disclaimer: We know who owns what and what-not.

Sesshoumaru was surprised with himself. He was a ruthless youkai prince who would kill anyone who challenged him, yet he found love in his heart for the one who challenged him constantly. He was back in Rin Garden, but this time he did not pick flowers. He simply sat silently and thought about Inuyasha. His beloved otouto whom he felt so much affection for.

Sesshoumaru allowed his hair to blow in the wind, but used his hand to shield his eyes. Even though he was a demon and things such as hair in his eye didn't hurt him, it did irk his nerves. He caught a lock of hair that threatened to blow in his eye. Looking at it, he observed the remnants of a braid. It reminded him of Inuyasha. He smiled and gently brushed the lock of hair over his face.

Sesshoumaru released the hair and smiled again. Who would have thought that he could ever feel love for anyone. Sesshoumaru had said many of times that he loved nothing and feared nothing. But now, he realized that he may have spoken to soon. Inuyasha was the one he loved. Losing him was what he feared. Sesshoumaru was notorious for his lack of feelings, but apparently underneath all of that armor and his facade of iciness, a heart existed.

He placed his hand to his chest. He listened to his heart beat and felt it pulse through his skin. He closed his eyes and breathed in. Sesshoumaru could almost envision his otouto before him. White hair falling like a waterfall. Skin tanned and muscles taut. He could see the golden eyes stare at him and Sesshoumaru would bet the life of his mother that he could feel Inuyasha touch him.

"My heart beats for you. My soul yearns for you. I would lay down my sword for you. When I am with you, my mask falls from my face. You see right through me and I through you. Everything I am is for you and no other." Sesshoumaru felt his heart again. Even though he knew that Inuyasha could not here him he said, "I love you otouto."


	6. Chapter 6

A Kiss For Your Tears

Author's Note: Okay so I have nothing to say really.

P.S.: We are going to see if Inuyasha goes to Sesshoumaru or goes back to his pack.

Disclaimer: I have disclaimers from previous chapters. Pick one of those.

Inuyasha was tired and his eyes were red. He had almost cried for a full hour. But he didn't know why. Sesshoumaru had said that he loved him, so why was he crying? He didn't doubt that Sesshoumaru loved him, but was it true? "What am I talking about. My aniki loves me. He said so, and he wouldn't have given me a fang if he didn't. Besides what does the monk know." Inuyasha tried to convince himself that Miroku's words weren't true. The Inu knew in his heart that his aniki wouldn't lie to him, but what if he did lie. Inuyasha shook his head. _No,_he thought. _I know that he wouldn't do that._

Inuyasha forced himself to stand. He leaned against a tree for support. "But it wouldn't hurt to find out." Inuyasha swallowed and used a clawed hand to wipe sweat from his head. After a few breaths, Inuyasha finally got a bit of energy to walk. Slowly but surely, the Inu began to move. He picked up on the scent of his brother and somehow found the strength to try and drag himself to wherever his brother may be.

...

Sesshoumaru still sat in Rin Garden. He was sad, and although he did not lament outwardly, you could still tell by his face how he felt. "Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin's voice broke the sad silence and made the youkai prince look up. In the doorway stood Rin, her hair pulled into a ponytail and a peach kimono on her body. She smiled her snaggled tooth smile and bounded over to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, there you are. Rin searched the whole castle for you. Rin got worried when she couldn't find you." Rin was unnecessarily loud but Sesshoumaru smiled. She reminded him of a young Inuyasha when he had found his aniki, albeit his aniki wasn't all to thrilled to see him. _Oh Inuyasha, where are you. I can almost smell you,_Sesshoumaru thought.

Rin was chattering about whatever and Sesshoumaru listened to her with an unattentive ear. But all the while, his nose had been twitching. He could smell a scent that was unfamiliar yet familiar. The scent was mixed with distress and sadness, yet the scent had a touch of anger. "And Rin said wow. Master Jaken told Rin that he could do the same but failed." Sesshoumaru assumed a confused face. He nodded at Rin who looked at him to see if he had been listening. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you're not listening." Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. "I'm sorry. Look why don't you go play with Jaken or something. I have something to do." Rin made a pouty face but walked off obediently.

Sesshoumaru waited until she left. Then he stood up and turned towards the forest. He sniffed the air twice and his suspicion were confirmed. He did smell Inuyasha. That was his scent with distress and sadness. Sesshoumaru grew worried. He was not dressed for battle but if someone had hurt Inuyasha he would have their heads. Jumping over the rail, Sesshoumaru rushed to the source of the scent. _Hold on Inuyasha. I am almost there. _Sesshoumaru somehow pushed himself to move faster. He was a blur of white and blue as he rushed to Inuyasha.

When Sesshoumaru arrived, Inuyasha lay on the ground. Mud caked his face and hair. The haori that the Inu wore was ripped and the Inu himself looked half dead. Sesshoumaru mentally panicked. Even his youkai freaked out. Sesshoumaru knelt down and placed the hanyou's head on his lap. "Inuyasha, open your eyes. Wake up please. Wake up. Move or something. Let me know you're still here." Sesshoumaru pleaded with the motionless Inu. He could see how pale Inuyasha was and it worried him. He took hold of Inuyasha's hand and buried his face in the hanyou's neck. "Please. Do something."

Sesshoumaru held the Inu close to him. "Please." Sesshoumaru became silent as he held the Inu. Sesshoumaru was not a person to believe in a god or anything. But if it took him to have faith in a god, he would. As long as he got Inuyasha back. He held the hanyou closer to his body. He prayed to any god that would hear him, and he prayed to every god that was near him. He was praying so hard that he nearly missed Inuyasha's first words. Inuyasha had said them so softly that only a youkai could hear him. "I am here aniki."

Sesshoumaru brushed hair from Inuyasha's face. "Oh my beloved otouto. You're alive. I thought I had lost you for a moment. Your scent grew weaker by the second and I thought you were dead." Inuyasha smiled weakly. "Never aniki. I can't leave you here all alone." Sesshoumaru pulled him closer again. "I know. We need to get you somewhere better than this." Inuyasha nodded. "I think I feel alright enough to walk. Though I'll need some support." Sesshoumaru shook his head. He couldn't believe that Inuyasha would actually attempt to endanger himself even more. "Foolish otouto. I will carry you. You have been through much and to see you stress yourself to walk would hurt my soul. Even my inner youkai would try to break free and help you. Allow your aniki to help you."

Inuyasha sighed. He looked up at Sesshoumaru's face. He could see the sincerity and stubborness in his aniki's face. He hated feeling completely helpless. "If you insist." Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha's forehead. '' I do insist."

With that, Sesshoumaru picked up Inuyasha. He carried him bridal style and was gentle as he made his way back to his palace. Inuyasha buried his face deep into his aniki's neck. He could rest with ease. His aniki actually loved him. Sesshoumaru actually loved him. He almost shed a tear for fear that Inuyasha was dead. _The monk was wrong thank Kami,_Inuyasha thought. He could breathe a little easier now that his fears were set aside. He would walk the road of life alone of he had to but now he was convinced that he didn't have to. He would never be alone as long as he had Sesshoumaru.


	7. Chapter 7

A Kiss For Your Tears

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with kids and everything else. Really sorry I didn't update. Anywho, I'm going to go in detail about what happened to Inuyasha and why Sesshoumaru found him in the state that he did. Oh and don't forget to give me some constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: My previous chapters have disclaimers. Pick one of those.

Inuyasha laid in bed wide awake. His head was hurting and his body ached all over. He didn't want to wake up his aniki and tell him of his ailments though. Inuyasha thought that his brother might be annoyed with him if he did. "Guess I'll have to sleep through it and suffer with a closed mouth", Inuyasha said. He adjusted himself into a more comfortable position when he felt a hand rub his back soothingly. "Suffer through what otouto?" It was his brother. Inuyasha smiled before turning to look at Sesshoumaru who was now wide awake as well. "Did I wake you?", Inuyasha questioned. Sesshoumaru nodded. "I apoligize. Please forgive me." Sesshoumaru rubbed Inuyasha's head. "It is fine. But you said something was hurting was it?" Inuyasha smiled and said, "It's nothing just my body is a little sore. You need not be worried over something as trivial as that." Inuyasha stretched his arms to show that he was alright but nearly doubled over from pain. Sesshoumaru sighed. _He is in more pain than he lets on,_ he thought. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha who's eyes were slightly watery. Then he got out of bed.

Sesshoumaru had brought back some ointment for Inuyasha. He made the hanyou strip to nothing but his underclothes and then he began to rub his body with the ointment. "Sesshoumaru you don't have to do this." His aniki nodded his head. "But I do. I must take care of you no matter how trivial or great the ailment. Besides, the state that I found you in was most undesirable for your health and it is the cause of your pain now." Inuyasha turned his head in embarrasement. Sesshoumaru sighed for the second time that night. "Explain to me as to why I found you in that state." Inuyasha was silent as Sesshoumaru continued coating his torso with the ointment. "Otouto, it is nothing to be shameful of. I will not judge you for it. Just tell me."

After more silence, Inuyasha finally spoke up. "Well I had decided to go take a bath with the monk. Everything was okay up until he asked about our first meeting. I saw no harm in telling him what had happened but I used vague detail." Sesshoumaru nodded. Inuyasha took this as his sign to continue. "Well when I had finished telling him what happened, he berated me for believing that you loved me. I was so hurt that I ran off." Sesshoumaru nodded again. Inuyasha was silent. "That cannot be all that happened Inuyasha. If that was all you wouldn't be as banged up as you are." Inuyasha took a deep breath. "When I ran off, I came to find you. But along the way I fell and got hurt. I didn't pay attention to where I was going and fell into many pits and such. I got hurt really bad and my clothes, I don't know what happened to them. When I finally caught your scent, I tried to get to you quicker but lost my footing in some mud. I hit my head on the ground and I don't know what happened afterwards." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. "You really don't remember what happened?" Inuyasha shook his head. Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha until the hanyou broke his gaze.

The two men were silent. Sesshoumaru had finished rubbing Inuyasha down and he kneeled silently on the floor. Inuyasha laid in bed with his head turned away from his aniki. Inuyasha heard shuffling and out of his peripheral he saw Sesshoumaru exit the room with the ointment in tow. Inuyasha waited until he was gone to let his tears fall. They dripped down his face and down his chest but he didn't care. He needed to release his tears before Sesshoumaru came back. But he had a feeling he would be crying for a while.

...

The youkai prince couldn't believe that his mate didn't remember anything that happened when he found him. He was mad as he headed back to his room, but when he heard sniffling sounds, all animosity vanished. His instincts told him to comfort his mate but he simply went to the door and held his head against it. He could hear his beloved Inuyasha try to stifle his cries but he just couldn't seem to do it. Sesshoumaru's heart was heavy as he listened. He tried his best to ignore his instincts that were telling him to go and see about his mate. But he couldn't. The overwhelming feeling to take care of his mate was to much and so he opened the door and walked to Inuyasha. Getting into bed with him, Sesshoumaru turned the Inu towards him and held him in his arms.

Inuyasha didn't try to fight Sesshoumaru as he held him. He didn't want his aniki to see him cry but he couldn't help himself. He held Sesshoumaru's arms and cried his heart out. Sesshoumaru said nothing. He simply held him and kissed his head gently. They stayed like that for a good amount of time. When Inuyasha had finally stopped crying, Sesshoumaru looked down at him. Inuyasha stared into his brother's eyes that were so like his. "Inuyasha, you hurt my heart. You hurt it so badly everytime you cry. I can feel your pain in every tear that falls and it hurts me." Inuyasha sighed. He placed a hand on his aniki's face. "I don't mean to. It's just that I've been through so much." Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha's fingertips. "I know. But you grieve so much." Inuyasha nodded. "I know. But my tears do not fall for just myself." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. His spirit of alpha male was briefly present when he growled. "Then who do you grieve for?" Inuyasha placed his head against Sesshoumaru's chest. He listened to his heartbeat for a while before answering. "I grieve for you aniki. My tears fall for everytime that you were hurting and no one came to see to your needs. My tears fall for everytime that you deny your tears to fall. Since you cannot cry, or rather choose not to cry, I will do it for you." Sesshoumaru looked at his brother. In all the times that Inuyasha cried, he wept not only for himself. "You wept for me." Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother who was fast asleep. He felt a single tear fall from his eyes and land in his brother's hair. He smiled in contentment and let himself fall into sleep also.


	8. Chapter 8

A Kiss For Your Tears

Author's Note: I don't really have anything to say. You know that I want constructive criticism and that's all.

P.S.: We are going to talk about Miroku and how he interacts with the group. My story's gonna end soon so yeah.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the plot and Rin Garden.

Miroku was worried. He had not seen Inuyasha since their small argument at the waterfall. He was sure that the Inu wouldn't abandon the group and leave them to fend for themselves, but a small part of him told him that Inuyasha would. Between what happened with Kagome and what just recently happened with himself, Miroku knew for certain that if he were in the same position he would indefinently leave. "But he's not like that", Miroku said. "I know he isn't." "Know who's not like what?" Miroku turned to see Sango standing behind him. He shook his head left. "Ah nothing. Just talking to myself and remembering some things." Sango nodded her head in understanding. "Well we should go ahead and get to sleep. We have to look for Inuyasha in the morning and we don't want to be falling asleep on the trail." Miroku smiled cheerfully. "You're right, let's get to sleep then." Sango smiled back.

Miroku and Sango headed to their sleeping bags. Someone had been thoughtful enough to go ahead and lay his out for him along with their own. He was glad for whoever did it. He honestly didn't think he could find the strength to. After tucking himself into the covers of his sleeping bag, Miroku began pondering the days events. Just this morning, he and Inuyasha had been friends. They were doing everything together as if nothing happened. But all of sudden, by nightfall, Inuyasha was gone and Miroku was sad. Miroku shook his head. "How did that happen so fast?" He stared up into the sky as if the stars would answer him. He looked at the trees as if their branches would point the way. He looked at Shippo, the little fox demon.

Miroku laughed softly. The little kit reminded Miroku of Inuyasha. They shared the same qualities of determination, joy, a will to fight, and most of all stubborness. _It breaks my heart to look at him,_Miroku thought. _Inuyasha was almost like his father and brother molded into one. Can't believe he left just like that. _Miroku turned his head back to the sky. He began to silently pray.

"Kami if you can hear me that's great, and if not then I'll try again. I will have to try again. Because I can't just let my friend walk out of my life. At least not like that. You know better than anyone the bond that me and Inuyasha share. You probably knew that the bond would exist before we were even born. But the point is, he's my brother. Not biologically or anything, but in a way. We do things together, hang together, and fight together. We've always had eachother's back no matter the circumstance. But again, you probably already knew this. Anyway my reason for telling you is that I want you to bring him back. Bring Inuyasha back please. I would give anything to have him here again. Kami, you know that I would. So if you can find it in your heart,please direct Inuyasha back to his true ga tazuneru korera no koto to oku no shukufuku, amen.

With that, Miroku closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sango, who had been awake the whole time, closed her eyes sadly. She placed a hand to her chest and sighed. "Bless you monk and may Kami answer your prayer", she whispered softly. She to closed her eyes and fell asleep. She hoped that Inuyasha would come back. She knew that he would.


	9. Chapter 9

A Kiss For Your Tears

Author's Note: I will use Japanese in this chapter and at the end I will translate it for you. In the previous chapter, the words that I wrote in Japanese mean 'these things I ask and many blessings." So yeah.

P.S.: We're back with the bros Inu and Sess.

Disclaimer: The characters ain't mine people.

It was early morning and the sunlight was bright on Inuyasha's body. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted his choice when he was almost blinded. "Holy crap. Is this how the man wakes himself up every morning?" Inuyasha blinked and shook his head. He gave up and laid back down with his arm thrown up in the air in a pitiful attempt to block the light. "Mind telling me what you are doing young one?" Inuyasha heard his brother's voice come from somewhere in the room. "What does it look like I'm doing?", Inuyasha answered. He heard Sesshoumaru chuckle. "It looks like you are waving." Inuyasha growled and sat up. His eyes still closed, he felt around for a pillow to throw. When he found one, he opened fire in a random direction of the room. Inuyasha smiled when he heard a thud. "Ha. Serves him right for talking about me." Inuyasha sat in bed with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru, who was now on the other side of the room, showed mercy to the hanyou and closed the blinds. "Better Inuyasha?" The Inu cracked his eyes and nodded happily. Sesshoumaru smiled. "That is good", he said as he made his way to the bed. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I guess." Sesshoumaru nodded. "It is good otouto." He climbed into bed and laid his head on Inuyasha's chest. The hanyou giggled like a schoolgirl and began to stroke his aniki's hair. "Why is it good Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru thought for a minute. Then he said,"Hmm, otoko wa manzoku shite iru toki ni kare no chimumeito yorokobi o shimeshite imasu." Inuyasha blushed. Sesshoumaru smirked. "So you understand the sophisticated language of humans." Inuyasha nodded vigorously. Sesshoumaru smirked again. "Good. Now tell me if you understand this."

"Anata no ta no watashi no ai eiendesu. Sore wa kawadearu no ryusui. Sore wa utsukushi hana. Sore wa subarashii no seijitsuna. Watashi wa anata o aishite Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha who was grinning madly. "Watashi wa anata o aishite mata Sesshoumaru." Then Inuyasha leaned down and pressed his lips to Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru gently caressed Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshoumaru nibbled on his bottom lip and growled gently. The hanyou opened his mouth for his mate and nearly lost himself when Sesshoumaru skillfully swiped his tongue throughout his mouth. He felt Sesshoumaru explore the wet cavern and the electricity that went through him when their tongues met was wonderful. Inuyasha was on the brink of fainting when there was a knock at the door.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru are you in there?" It was Jaken. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Hai Jaken. What do you require of this Sesshoumaru?" There was coughing and Inuyasha thought he heard the toad choke a little. "Answer or die Jaken", Sesshoumaru said. There was a coughing sound again. Inuyasha sighed loudly. He got off the bed and was prepared to go and attack Jaken when Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm and pulled him onto his lap. Sesshoumaru hugged him close and kissed his forehead. Inuyasha pouted at Sesshoumaru who winked at him. Then Sesshoumaru said,"Jaken you will die." Then Jaken gasped. "No my lord. I was simply trying to figure out how to tell you this." "Tell this Sesshoumaru what?" Jaken coughed again. "Well uh, see I was out this morning watching the servants. While out we saw a pack of ningen and the demon pet they keep. When I returned to seek your aid, I ran into Rin. I ended up telling her what I had saw and now she wants to meet them." Sesshoumaru sighed.

All three were silent for a while. "Lord Sesshoumaru are you still there?", Jaken's voice pierced the air. "Give Rin her breakfast and take her somewhere to play. This Sesshoumaru has some deliberation to do." He heard a shuffling of feet and then all was silent. Inuyasha began to struggle against his brother until he took a look at his face. Sesshoumaru's face looked mad and Inuyasha didn't want to make him any angrier. So he sat still for a moment. Then Sesshoumaru released him and continued looking at nothing. Inuyasha stayed seated in his brother's lap. "You can go where you please Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said. He looked down at Inuyasha who's face was sad and a little scared. "All is well Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shook his head. He knew when his brother had a look on his face like that, he was ready to slice everybody and anybody. "What is it Ai?" Inuyasha shrugged. "It's just that I know the ningen group and I fear for their lives." Sesshoumaru's looked slightly madder. "Really?" Inuyasha nodded. "Hai."

Sesshoumaru was silent. After all that his group had put him through, he actually cared for their well being. He didn't think Inuyasha felt that way really though. He couldn't feel that way. Looking the hanyou in the eyes, Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha for a while. "Otouto, would you really care if they were killed? They hurt you so many times and you left to get away from their animosity towards you. Normally when someone hurts you, you leave them or try to get revenge. But now you decide to let them be? Just last night you cried because of them. And it was I who comforted you, not them. And you care for their lives?" Inuyasha saw the anger in his brother's eyes and he saw how a hint of red tinged the gold. It scared him, but he knew he would deal with worse if his brother got hold of his old pack. So Inuyasha swallowed his fear and looked his brother in the eye. He breathed softly.

"Yes Sesshoumaru, I do care. They are no longer my pack but I still feel as if they are my responsibility. Just because someone hurts me doesn't mean I must do the same. Besides, if I did hurt them, we would both look like bad people. And yes, I cried. I cried for a long time and I am glad that you were there for me. But after that, I will shed no tears for anyone but you." Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. He placed a hand on his aniki's cheek and smiled. "Besides, who are we to deny company to Rin. She is young and needs friends. Not to mention that the young one, Shippo, won't probably see another girl for a year or so. Though I resent the group, all of them are not to blame. So yes, I care for their lives." Sesshoumaru nuzzled his face against the hanyou's hand gently and kissed his fingertips. Then he looked Inuyasha in the eyes with an unwavering stare. "Do you care for the miko's life?" Inuyasha kissed Sesshoumaru's lips softly. "Yes, I care for Kagome." Sesshoumaru nodded. He sighed before pulling the hanyou into a hug. "Then I guess I should tell Jaken to summon them." Inuyasha nodded. "Maybe at noontime we can both look for Jaken, but right now I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Sesshoumaru nodded and both left the room.

Author's Note: Okay the story should be over in like another chapter.

TRANSLATIONS

wa manzoku shite iru toki ni kare no chimumeito yorokobi o shimeshite imasu = a man is happy when his mate shows joy

2. Anata no ta no watashi no ai eiendesu. Sore wa kawadearu no ryusui. Sore wa utsukushi hana. Sore wa subarashii no seijitsuna. Watashi wa anata o aishite Inuyasha = My love is eternal. It is a flowing river. It is a beautiful flower. It is marvelous and truthful. I love you Inuyasha.

wa anata o aishite mata Sesshoumaru = I love you also Sesshoumaru.

4. Ai = Love or My love

That's all for this chapter folks. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

A Kiss For Your Tears

Author's Note: So I do believe this is the last chapter. I want to thank the people who read my first story, the people who gave me constructive criticism, and I want to thank the people who reviewed. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: My name isn't Rumiko Takahashi. So you can guess the rest.

It was now noontime, and Jaken was busy scouting for the ningen group and their demon pet. Sesshoumaru knew that it would take a while for Jaken to find them and wanted to keep Inuyasha busy until then. He knew that it would be best for Inuyasha to remain calm until he saw them, so he seduced Inuyasha into resting with him in Rin Garden.

Inuyasha was silent as he sat curled up near Sesshoumaru. He was mezmerized by the different flowers and their bright colors. As a petal from a sunflower floated down, Inuyasha reached out his hand and grabbed it. He examined the petal that laid so delicately on his hand. He twirled it about with his fingertips for a moment then allowed the wind to blow it away. "Fond of sunflowers are we Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru had been watching the hanyou play with petal. Inuyasha blushed and nodded. Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. "Are you fond of sunflowers Sesshoumaru?", Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother before answering. "No, I can't say that I have a favorite flower. Rin enjoys them though. She says that they are her most favorite flower, next to daisies of course." Inuyasha smiled. "That is good." He laid his head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and neither of them spoke anymore. The silence was beautiful.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru Rin has found you. YAY!" Sesshoumaru looked up to see a tired but excited Rin standing in front of him and Inuyasha. The hanyou who had nearly died from a heart attack was gasping for breath and looking at Rin. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin walked around the whole castle and looked high and low for you. She was sad when she couldn't find him, but now Rin happy that she can see you." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Rin are you going to apologize?" Rin looked confused. She looked around to see if she had hurt anybody or if she had broken anything. "Rin say sorry for what Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru smiled at her adorable face. It reminded him of Inuyasha's face when he was confused. "Are you going to apologize for scaring Lord Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru beckoned with a finger towards the hanyou who was now standing up. Rin looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Rin sorry for scaring you." Inuyasha smiled and ruffled her hair. "No problem kiddo." Rin smiled even wider.

Everyone sat or stood in silence for a while. Inuyasha stretched, Sesshoumaru chilled out, and Rin was trying to remember what she was going tell Sesshoumaru. She thought hard about it until it suddenly hit her. "Rin remember!", she yelled. Inuyasha jumped and nearly died a second time. "Holy crap kid! Would ya stop that?" Rin laughed before turning to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin was going to tell you that some people are here. Master Jaken calls them mingen. Or is it ningum. I think he said ninja." Sesshoumaru sighed as Rin rolled of a list of possible names that Jaken had called the humans. "Rin he calls them ningen. N-I-N-G-E-N. Ningen." Rin smiled. "Oh. Well Rin is going to take Lord Inuyasha to see the ninja like Jaken said." Sesshoumaru nodded. He told Rin to wait outside a minute while he talked to his brother. When Rin had bounded outside of the garden, Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha.

"Are you sure you want to do this Inuyasha? I could always have Jaken dismiss them." Inuyasha nodded. "I know you could have Jaken do that, but don't. I do want to talk to them and I think it is best for them to know where we stand." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Would you like me to accompany you?" Inuyasha shrugged. "It is your choice. You are lord of the house." Sesshoumaru nodded. He kissed Inuyasha and exited the garden with him. There they found Rin who took either one of their hands and took them to the group.

...

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome waited patiently for the "dynamic duo" as Shippo called them. Kirara had been left outside with the little fox kit to play and they knew that when Rin had brought the two brothers, she would join them in their merrymaking. They each twiddled their thumbs and hummed softly to themselves. Miroku was silently planning a conversation in his head when the doors burst open. Rin had brought the brothers and left the room without a hello to anyone. Everyone smiled before becoming serious again. They waited while the two sat down. Sesshoumaru first and Inuyasha second. They were silent. Kagome spoke first.

"Greetings from all of us Lord Sesshoumaru." Everyone bowed their head to Sesshoumaru who simply stared at all of them. Kagome swallowed. "Greetings from all of us to you as well Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded his head. They were silent again. Nobody knew what to say. They all looked around the room and tried to think of an icebreaker. Miroku especially tried to think of something. His head hurt from forcing himself to think. Finally he got fed up with his thoughts and the silence.

"Forget this." Everyone looked at Miroku with confusion, except for the stoic Sesshoumaru. "Look Inuyasha, you are my best friend. You know that the bond we share is strong and we promised to not let anybody come between us. What happened between us a day ago was a mistake. I know that now. I sincerely apologize for it. But you can't let something as trivial as this come between us." Inuyasha sighed. "Trivial as what? What is trivial about my relationship with Sesshoumaru? Tell me." Miroku growled. "The whole thing Inuyasha. How do you know this is real? What if he is just trying to keep you away from us. I pray every night to find you. Sango prays every night and not to mention how Kagome toils and cries for you. But you don't even care." Sango saw the twitch of Sesshoumaru's eye and the red that lined Inuyasha's eye. "Miroku wait. You're getting ahead of yourself." Miroku shrugged her off and began his rant again. "You don't care. I swear that sometimes Kagome is right when she says you can be a self-centered jackass."

The anger that built up inside of Inuyasha was to much. Kagome had gotten up and left. To where was no concern of his. He was only focused on the monk. Sango was trying her best to restrain the monk who threatened to jump across the table. Inuyasha's breathing was hard. Before anyone knew what had happened, Inuyasha struck out at the monk with his clawed hand. Sesshomaru was able to pull him back but just barely. Miroku held his face and looked at Inuyasha astonished. He couldn't believe that Inuyasha would strike him. Miroku gathered his staff and left to find Kagome and someone to tend to to his wound. Sesshoumaru held a struggling Inuyasha in place.

Sango waited calmly until he had calmed down. She was shivering and shaking when Inuyasha turned around. He stood and looked at her with cold eyes. Sesshoumaru kept his hand firmly around the hanyou's waist. _If he wants to meet with these petty ningen he must control his anger,_Sesshoumaru thought. Sango swallowed when Inuyasha curled his fingers. "What do you have to tell me?" Sango was shaking badly now. "I want to apologize for my friends' behaviors. They are simply mad. I hope you find what you were looking for with Sesshoumaru. Now I must leave. It was good seeing you one final time Inuyasha." She stood and nodded. Before she left, Inuyasha gathered her in a hug and kissed her forgive. She smiled back at him before leaving.

Jaken who had heard the commotion came running into the room. "What happened Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken was worried. "Nothing of your concern. Tell the ningen to leave with their pet. Take Rin somewhere to play. Inform them that I do not wish to see them again." Jaken looked at the somewhat disheveled Inuyasha and nodded.

The two men sat in silence. Inuyasha sadly furious and Sesshoumaru worried for his mate. "Forgive me for my behavior. My temper got the best of me." Sesshoumaru nodded. He hugged Inuyasha close and kissed his forehead. He rubbed his back soothingly and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Inuyasha became calm and his breathing slowed to a steady rate. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood there in eachother's arms and silent. "Watashi wa anata o aishite Inuyasha." Inuyasha pulled his brother closer. "Watashi wa anata o aishite Sesshoumaru." The two kissed before exiting the room.

THE END OF THE STORY

Author's Note: Okay so I feel like I ended the story in a bogus way. As a matter of fact, guys let me know what you think and give me some suggestions of how I could have ended it. Also, it might be a while before I do my next story. Anyway love ya guys and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
